


another high school au

by Sadlonelypie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Chatting & Messaging, Crushes, M/M, Sleepovers, Tails and Amy have some sort of rivalry going on, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlonelypie/pseuds/Sadlonelypie
Summary: Amy was sick and tired of Sonic and Shadows bs. They would constantly flirt with each other and act like they were a couple but they would still come crying to her complaining about their unrequited crush.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 23





	another high school au

**Author's Note:**

> good luck

Amy was sick and tired of Sonic and Shadows bullshit. They would constantly flirt with each other and act like they were a couple but they would still come crying to her complaining about their unrequited crush.

**Dm between Sonic and Amy**

**Sonic** : ammmyy im freaking out here!

 **Amy** : its shadow isnt it

 **Sonic** : yessss now help

 **Amy** : whats the situation 

**Sonic** : so were watching a movie right? 

**Sonic** : he starts to fall asleep cus the movie sucks

 **Sonic** : and then he just falls asleep on my shoulder like its nothing

 **Amy** : omg sonic just ask him out already

 **Sonic** : but he doesnt like me like dat

 **Amy** : r u sure bou that

 **Sonic** : 100%

 **Amy** : ughhhhh

___

**Dm between Amy Tails Knuckles and Cream**

**Amy** : we need to get these two idiots together

 **Tails** : sonic and shadow?

 **Amy** : duh

 **Tails** : frik u

 **Knuckles** : whats the plan

 **Amy** : I have no idea -_-

 **Cream** : how about a sleepover we can play truth or dare or something!

 **Amy** : perfectt

 **Knuckles** : works 4 me

 **Tails** : yeeee

 **Cream** : yay

__

It was Thursday afternoon and Amy was getting her food for lunch. When she got to her table everyone was already discussing the plans for the sleepover tomorrow night. "This is going to be so much fun!" Cream cheered." Hey guys what up?" Amy asked. They all greeted her and then immediately filled her in on all the sleepover related plans. All the excitement in the air was magically brought to a halt when the bell rang.

______

It's Friday night and Amy was just getting ready to head over to tails' house."I'm heading out mom!" She yells while putting on her cute red runners. "Kay be back by 3.pm hun love ya!" Her mom yells back "love u too byeee!" Amy says just loud enough to be heard while she opens the door.

**Dm between tails and amy**

**Amy** : im on my way overrr :))

 **Tails** : finally

 **Amy** : shut up tails

 **Tails** : fuk u

______

She knocked on the door quite aggressively knowing how big Tails' house is." Jeez could this guy get any more rich." She quietly judged. After a good minute a blushing Shadow answered the door " come in." "uh wha-" "don't even ask" he cuts her off. Ugh typical Shadow forever an edgelord. "well at least let me in or get to the part where you complain about Sonic for an hour". This statement clearly surprised him because his face turned an even brighter red.

"You tell anyone and your fucking dead! You hear me Amy! D E A D dead!"he said, clearly trying to sound threatening. "Sure thing buddy" Amy reassured. "Oh thank god" he sighed.

"If anyone found out that i liked him i would actually die." "Jeeze calm no one knows." Amy lied. Everyone in the school knew they were both pining idiots. "That's a relief."

After shadows mental breakdown in the hallway they joined everyone in the living room. Once the group got caught up they decided to watch a horror movie.

__

About an hour later when the movie finished cream initiated the plan. "Lets play a game guys!" "Oh that sounds fun, what should we play?" Sonic responded. "How about truth or dare!" Amy said catching what cream was on to.

_____

Once the six teens were sitting in a circle Sonic started the game "Tails truth or dare." "Um dare?" "hell yeah! I dare you to kiss Amy!" Tails' expression quickly changed from disinterest to disgust. "no i'm not doing that." "Oh come on no wimping out!" "Ugh fine." Tails sighed. The small teen got up and walked over to Amy still with a face of disgust. "Pucker up sweetheart" Amy looks to see tails fist heading straight to her lower jaw. "Oof what was that for!" Amy shrieked. "Lol." was tails response as he walked back to his seat.

Now it was tails turn "Knuckles, truth or dare?" "Uh truth i guess?" "Mm okay..who do you have a crush on?" Tails asked. While his face became almost as red as his hair he mumbled something under his breath "rouge.." Sonic seeing the opportunity immediately started to tease him "what was that Knuckles? I didn't hear you" a little bit louder this time he stuttered "R-rouge" "you're gonna have to speak up Ii still didn't catch that" "Oh my fucking god.. I like Rouge okay! Are you happy now or should I should I shout it out to the whole fucking neighbourhood?!?

After a moment of silence Sonic started laughing obnoxiously. Just when it looked like Sonic was going to piss his pants Knuckles took his turn. "Sonic truth or dare?" His ego taking over he confidentially said "Dare, obviously." perfect "hmm let me think… oh how bout you go across the room and give Shadow a big kiss on the lips

At the same time Shadow and Sonic turned a bright crimson "uh uh um… yeah i can do that!" He declared, confidence coming back almost immediately.

Staying in character he quickly walked over to where Shadow was sitting and sat in his lap. He whispered something into his ear then cupped his face and leaned in.

The kiss started careful, almost like they were waiting for the other to pull away in disgust. when neither of them did it was a sign that it was okay to deepen the kiss, and that they did.

____

Amy leaned over to where Knuckles was sitting and whispered "it's been a minute already... should we stop them?" "Please do I think Cream is going to cry." with that Amy got up to tell them to stop making out. When they finally stopped Sonic whispered something else into Shadow's ear then made his way back to his spot across the room.

After Sonic and Shadow's make out session they decided to watch another movie and then go to sleep.

_______

On Monday no one was surprised when they came to school hand in hand declaring their new relationship status as boyfriends.

  
  


_____

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
